


А и Б

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Альфа и БетаВосток и Запад





	А и Б

**Author's Note:**

> Это уже третий вариант фика. Он писался в несколько приемов и местами не совсем логичен. Мне по-прежнему не нравится конечный результат, но выкладываю как есть чтобы закрыть гештальт.

Он никогда не думал...

Не может думать и сейчас. Не получается. Чужие губы отвлекают. Вовлекают глубже в поцелуй.

Альфа. В каждом движении и слове. В каждом поступке. Деян наверняка даже помыслить не мог, что Мо ему откажет. Просто начал флиртовать. По-хозяйски закидывал на него руку. Смотрел тяжелым голодным взглядом.

Так обычно смотрят на омег, нежных, желанных.

Но он бета. Он женат. Они играют в одной команде.

Это безумие.

Он никогда не думал, что позволит альфе себя целовать. Что ему хватит смелости. Что ему это понравится. Что он мысленно пошлет всё к чертям и просто позволит взять над собой верх.

***

_\- Ты знаешь, в честь кого я тебя назвал?_

_\- Да, отец._

_\- Носи имя пророка с гордостью. Не смей его посрамить. Я возлагаю на тебя большие надежды, хоть ты всего лишь бета._

***

\- Мо!

Он оборачивается на знакомый голос и не может сдержать улыбку. Вернулся!

\- Деян!

Руки Ловрена привычно обвиваются вокруг него.

Мо утыкается носом в чужое плечо. Вдыхает родной запах.

\- Соскучился?

Вместо ответа он кивает головой и пытается прижаться ближе.

***

_\- Я договорился с её родителями. Они очень рады. Это будет успешный союз. Конечно, они хотели бы в пару своей дочери альфу, но не смогли отказать восходящей футбольной звезде. Ты должен быть рад такой невесте._

_\- Как скажешь, отец._

***

\- Ты невыносим! - кричит он, пиная опрокинутый стул.

\- Ну так уходи, - говорит Деян, не вытерпев.

Он доходит до двери, но не успевает взяться за ручку. Сильное тело впечатывается в него сзади, прижимая к отполированному дереву.

\- Отпусти! - требует он.

\- Нет.

Он дергается, пытаясь освободиться, но с каждым движением Деян только прижимается ближе. Их тела, словно два кусочка пазла, идеально вписываются друг в друга.

\- Не отпущу, - горячо выдыхает Деян ему на ухо. - Можешь беситься, ненавидеть меня, что угодно. Но я тебя не отпущу. Не могу. Я ужасный. Эгоистичный. Ты мне нужен.

\- Не нужен! - возражает он и дергается в последний раз, перед тем как сдаться.

\- Что? - Деян разворачивает его лицом к себе и вопросительно заглядывает в глаза.

\- Мы поужинали сегодня вдвоем впервые за сколько? Две недели? И весь вечер ты сидел уткнувшись в телефон. Если я тебе надоел - так и скажи.

\- Ты поэтому скандал закатил? Да мы же и так всё время вместе. Тренировки, выезды, игры.

\- На людях и во время тренировок я всего лишь твой коллега и, возможно, друг.

\- Возможно, друг? А наедине ты мне тогда кто?

\- Не знаю. Никто?

Он сам внутренне сжимается от неправильности этих слов. Тут же открывает рот, чтобы извиниться, но Деян затыкает его.

Поцелуй грубый, собственнический. Рука Деяна зарывается в его волосы и больно тянет, заставляя запрокинуть голову.

\- Никто, значит?

Ткань футболки трещит, когда Деян разрывает её, открывая доступ к шее и ключицам.

Его кожа девственно чиста и это заставляет Деяна остановиться на секунду.

\- Давно надо было пометить тебя.

\- Иди ты! Я не омега! - возмущается он.

\- Не омега. Но ты мой.

Губы и зубы Деяна находят местечко на его шее, которое заставляет колени дрожать, а руки прижимать чужую голову ближе.

Вид наливающегося фиолетовым засоса на смуглой коже умеряет пыл альфы.

\- Прости, - шепчет Деян, покрывая его поцелуями. - Я должен чаще показывать, что ты мне нужен, дорог. Я ужасный.

\- Ужасный, - соглашается он, поддразнивая. - Ни одна омега с тобой не уживется.

\- Не нужна мне омега, - Деян снова вжимает его в стену, на этот раз слегка потираясь бедрами. - У меня есть ты.

***

_\- Дочь? Омега, я надеюсь? Хоть замуж можно будет выдать повыгодней. Я и не ждал от тебя альфу. Мальчик бета, как ты, уже было бы хорошо, но девочка? Вы уж старайтесь получше в следующий раз._

_\- Обязательно, отец._

***

\- Что это?

\- Подарок.

\- Это я понял по банту на коробке. Зачем ты мне это подарил?

\- Красиво же.

Он продолжает разглядывать красный кожаный ошейник с нечитаемым выражением лица.

\- Нет.

Одно дело дать альфе взять над собой верх, ему дорогого стоило решиться на это, но ради Деяна он наступил себе на горло и не пожалел. Но вот так откровенно признать себя его собственностью? Просто нет. Пока нет.

\- Не красиво?

\- Не надену.

\- И не надо! Это не тебе.

\- Что? Кому тогда?

\- Вот ему, - говорит Деян и, сбегав в соседнюю комнату, возвращается с щенком.

\- Но у меня дома коты...

\- Он будет жить здесь! А ты приходи навещать! - Деян пытается удержать на руках непоседливого щенка и в результате скатывается на пол.

\- Что ты за человек такой? - смеется он. - Купил себе щенка, а делаешь вид что это мне подарок?

\- Ну, может не совсем тебе. Но из-за тебя.

\- Почему это?

\- Когда ты уходишь - мне одиноко. Раньше всегда было нормально, а теперь я не хочу оставаться один.

\- Кота бы завел тогда.

\- Кот у тебя уже есть, а собака будет чем-то новеньким.

***

_\- Даже не думай об этом. Заведи вторую жену, не проблема, раз уж первая тебе не угодила. Но о разводе даже не заикайся. Понял меня?_

_\- Да, отец._

***

Они встречаются уже больше полугода, но так и не познали близости мужа и жены, альфы и омеги. Может потому что они не были ни тем, ни другим.

Однажды Деян перевернул его на живот и долго трахал пальцами. Было горячо, стыдно, невероятно. Он дрожал и цеплялся за простыни, сдерживал стоны и сходил с ума. Спустя, казалось бы, вечность, Деян смирился над ним и взял в руку его член. Он кончил тогда сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни.

Но противный червячок сомнения шептал, что Деян наверняка ждал что он кончит только от пальцев внутри себя. Как омега.

Эта мысль бесила. Пугала.

Он не омега. Сколько бы его ни дразнили за компактное телосложение, миловидное лицо и спокойный характер.

Он не сможет дать Деяну то, что может дать омега. Он не течет, даже когда возбужден до звона в ушах. Он никогда не сможет подарить своему альфе ребенка. Он бесполезен. Футбол - единственное, в чем он хорош.

***

_\- Я горжусь тобой, сын._

_\- Спасибо, отец._

***

Думал ли он о том, чтобы отдаться Деяну полностью?

Принять в себя его узел.

Быть заполненным до предела.

Да.

Да, пожалуйста, да!

Но как попросить об этом, не выставив себя на посмешище?

Вдруг Деян не хочет этого? Альфе вполне хватало его рук и рта.

Возможно это - эта близость - только для кого-то особенного. Для омеги, которая сможет покорить сердце Деяна.

Он не хотел просить. Слишком боялся отказа.

***

_Город на Волге. Здесь когда-то была война. Беспощадная. Жестокая._

_Он старался думать об этом, чтобы не упиваться жалостью к себе._

_Это всего лишь игра._

_Хорватия вышла из группы._

_Он вернется домой, но будет надеяться, что не увидит Деяна как минимум до середины июля._

_Пусть хоть один из них познает сладость победы._

***

Зачем он делает это с собой?

Просто выкинь телефон.

Он купит себе новый. Хоть миллион новых.

Деян на фото улыбается. Такой уютный и родной.

Чужой.

***

_\- Видели, какая у Деяна омега в сборной?_

_\- Будь у меня такая, никогда бы не отпустил. С собой бы увез._

_\- Как он вообще терпит, когда они по клубам разезжаются?_

_\- Да завел небось себе бету неприхотливую. Все мы так делаем._

_\- А ты что думаешь, Салах? Правда ведь этот Шиме - конфетка?_

_\- Правда, - соглашается он._

***

\- Пожалуйста, - просит он.

Деян добавляет третий палец.

\- Пожалуйста, Деян!

Он знает, что альфа его понял.

Он прячет слезы в подушку.

Слезы облегчения. Боли. Больше душевной, нежели физической.

Не думай. Не думай. Сейчас. Сейчас он с тобой. Он твой.

Он отпускает себя. Как в последний раз.

Первый и последний.

Деян целует его спину, его шею, оставляет метки.

Они сойдут. Всего пара дней и как ни бывало. Будь проклята его смуглая кожа. Будь проклята его природа.

Он кончает, когда узел альфы заполняет его до предела. Так, как он и не думал. Не представлял.

***

_\- Альфы - сильные, смелые, лидеры. Омеги - яркие, желанные, талантливые. Но и перед ними у тебя есть преимущество. Беты свободны в своем выборе. Ты можешь быть кем угодно, каким угодно. Запомни это, сынок._

_\- Да, мама._

***

Стыдно. Как не было уже давно. Как в первые месяцы, когда альфа только начал его трогать, раздевать, соблазнять _._

Он чувствует себя голым. Глупым. Внутренний голос ехидно, голосом сводного брата, шепчет что он просто жалок. 

\- Где? - шок на лице Деяна выглядит забавно, в любой другой ситуации он бы посмеялся. - Что ты сделал с собой?

\- Решил попробовать что-то новенькое, - говорит он, желая провалиться сквозь землю от смущения. 

Деян нерешительно, будто опасаясь, тянет руку к его гладкой груди. 

\- Но мне нравились твои волосы. Везде, - укоризненно причитает Деян. - Это была твоя изюминка. 

Почему-то эти слова просто выбешивают.

"Изюминка"!

Кто он, экзотическая зверушка, которую завели для разнообразия? 

\- А мне нравится вот так. Всегда теперь буду так ходить, - упрямо говорит он и отстраняется. - Если у тебя вставало только на мою волосатую грудь - извини. Не собираюсь потакать тебе жертвуя своим комфортом. 

Звучит глупо, учитывая что именно это он и сделал. Думал, Деяну больше понравится гладкое тело. Несколько лет назад он отрастил бороду, чтобы больше походить на альфу, чтобы в нем перестали видеть пустую бету. Но недавно он стал все больше думать о том что, возможно, ему бы стоило попробовать больше походить на омегу. Не зря же его столько этим дразнили.

Деян смотрит на него удивленно и немного зло. 

\- Что с тобой сегодня? Откуда такие слова? Думаешь я тебя только за внешность люблю?

\- А за что тогда? Признайся, что тебя просто на экзотику потянуло, - он знает, что несправедлив, но накипевшее требует выхода. 

Альфа только неодобрительно кивает головой и вмиг набрасывается на него. Он успевает только возмущенно пискнуть, прежде чем его переворачивают и утыкают лицом в матрас. 

\- Думаешь устраивать мне скандалы - хорошая идея? А вот и не получится у тебя ничего. Я не буду с тобой ссориться, - Деян садится на него сверху и наклоняется так, что дыхание опаляет шею. - Ты действительно экзотика. Никогда прежде не встречал никого похожего на тебя. Ты светишься, как солнце. На тебя иногда смотреть больно. А на поле - глаз не оторвать. Врать не буду, сначала я на твое тело запал, на все эти рельефы, мышцы. Но потом узнал тебя получше и пропал. 

Он пытается скинуть с себя Деяна, но тот только сильнее прижимает его к кровати и почти рычит.

Что-то внутри надламывается. Он тихонько скулит, откидывая шею назад, открывая доступ к ней. Жест подчинения. 

Тут же чувствует зубы Деяна там, где омеги обычно носят метку.  

***

_\- Мама, я никогда не возьму вторую жену, обещаю. Никогда не сделаю кому-нибудь так же больно, как тебе сейчас._

_\- Ох, сынок. Ты еще слишком мал, чтобы давать такие обещания._

***

У него есть жена. Прелестная омега, которую он заваливает подарками и золотом. Не он выбирал её, но Маги - единственная омега в его жизни.

Он никогда не упрекал её в том, что она выбрала свадебной клятве материнство. Он так и не смог подарить ей ребенка и предпочел закрыть глаза, когда Маги решилась на измену. Да и было ли это изменой? Между ними не было любви, их природа была чужда друг другу.

Маги была так одинока в чужой стране.

Рождению дочери радовались они оба. Пока она носит его фамилию, пока называет его отцом, Мекка - его. Родная. Драгоценная.

Сложно поверить в то что Деян готов от этого отказаться. Омега может дать Деяну дом. Детей. Уют и спокойствие. 

Возможно, Шиме пока еще слишком ценит свою свободу и карьеру, но он перебесится через пару-тройку лет. Что Деяну стоит подождать.

***

_\- Наконец-то Аллах услышал мои мольбы! Сын альфа! Я верно поступил, взяв вторую жену. Только правильная омега может родить настоящих сыновей._

_\- Ты жалеешь, что женился на маме? Что дал имя пророка мне, а не своему новому сыну?_

_\- Поздно о чем-то жалеть, Мо. Что сделано то сделано._

***

Сожалеет ли он? 

Нет.

Но лучше бы они даже не начинали. Он не знал тогда, что у Деяна в сборной есть омега. 

Будь он покорней и скромнее, радовался бы этому - привелегии быть бетой, на которого обратил внимание альфа. 

Он не может подарить Деяну детей и никогда не будет Шиме настоящей конкуренцией. Но он все еще помнит грустные глаза матери, когда отец привел в дом ту, которая должна была её заменить.

Он не хочет быть грязным секретом или бельмом на глазу. 

А еще он боится. Что рано или поздно услышит "с тобой было хорошо, но ты не моя омега". 

***

_\- Будимир? Какое... интересное имя._

_\- Иди ты. На самом деле имя ему подходит. Эта маленькая сволочь будит меня каждый день, ни свет, ни заря._

_\- Вот и хорошо, я всегда говорил, что ты слишком долго спишь по утрам._

_\- Да уж, вас таких теперь двое. Противники здорового крепкого сна! Но все же мне больше нравится когда по утрам меня будишь ты._

_\- Потому что я не заставляю тебя идти на пробежку?_

_\- Потому что по утрам ты особенно сладкий._

***

\- Поговорим? - голос дрожит. Он молился все утро, просил о силе и решимости. - Деян, я думаю нам стоит расстаться. 

После его слов Деян темнеет лицом и морщится, словно от боли.   
  
Чувство вины грызет изнутри. Но он делает это и для Деяна тоже. Чтобы тому не было стыдно и жалко расставаться с бетой, который грел его постель последний год.   
  
\- Нет, - говорит Деян и смотрит на него тяжелым, немигающим взглядом. 

Хочется сдаться и покориться альфе. Но тут он вспоминает свое имя и решительно смотрит Деяну в глаза. Может быть он всего лишь бета, но его назвали в честь величайшего из мужчин. 

\- Ты мне дорог. Очень. Но будет лучше, если мы останемся просто друзьями, - говорит он.

\- Я не буду твоим другом.

Он опускает взгляд в пол. Ну да. Стоило ожидать, что гордый альфа не примет отказ беты благодушно.   
  
Дурак. Он думал они смогут остаться друзьями. Думал они останутся близки даже когда альфа заклеймит свою омегу. 

Он готов был искренне радоваться за Деяна. Любить его детей, как своих. Просто быть в его жизни кем-то. Воспоминанием, ошибкой молодости, блажью, не важно. В мечтах он представлял себе что и через 10 лет при встрече Деян будет улыбаться ему, как другу.

Потому что он знает, что для него не будет больше никого. Он знает, что никогда больше не позволит альфе прикоснуться к себе.  
  
\- Кто? - спрашивает вдруг Деян.

\- Что? - он не понимает.  
  
\- Как его зовут? Ты нашел себе кого-то? Он лучше меня?   
  
Деян буквально одним шагом преодолевает расстояние между ними.

Рука, сжавшаяся на его шее, застает врасплох.   
  
\- Кто? - спрашивает Деян во второй раз, сильнее сжимая ладонью его горло. 

\- Шиме, - выдыхает он. - Твоя омега.   
  
Деян резко отстраняется.  
  
Он жадно глотает воздух.

\- Я знаю, ты говорил что тебе не нужна омега, но с тех пор как мы сблизились многое изменилось, - говорит он, отдышавшись. - Ты стал чаще говорить о семье, даже собаку завел потому что тебе одиноко. Нам лучше расстаться сейчас. Не хочу быть препятствием у тебя на пути. 

Деян опускается перед ним на колени.   
  
\- Прости, - шепчет альфа.  
  
Ему не за что прощать Деяна. Он сам виноват в том что позволил себе влюбиться в альфу.

\- Все в порядке, - говорит он, не решаясь прикоснуться. - Я благодарен тебе за то что между нами было.   
  
\- Прости, что заставил тебя сомневаться. Ты - единственный.

Ложь неприятно режет по сердцу. Он ожидал большего от Деяна.

\- Зачем ты говоришь это? Ты не должен отвергать его. Не передо мной. Я понимаю. Я видел.   
  
\- Нихера ты не видел! - взрывается Деян. - Он просто друг. Коротого я давно знаю, который мне доверяет. Но я клянусь! Богоматерью клянусь, мы просто друзья.  
  
Они молятся одному и тому же богу, под разными именами. Деян клянется именем Мариам, которую он почитает как святую.

Верит ли он?

\- Я говорю про семью потому что ты - моя семья. И собаку я завел потому что мне одиноко без тебя. Из нас двоих это я должен ревновать! Ты почти каждый вечер уходишь к жене, а днем вокруг тебя вечно вьются восторженные поклонники. Но я молча это терплю, потому что быть с тобой хотя бы иногда для меня важнее любого эго и гордости. Когда ты в последний раз видел альфу, который отпускал бы своего возлюбленного к другой? А я тебе ни разу слова не сказал. Я готов ждать тебя, готов держать себя в руках, готов смотреть на то как тебя обнимают другие. Думаешь, я бы согласился делить тебя с кем-то, если бы не был влюблен по уши? Если бы не был твердо уверен в том, что мне нужен ты. Только ты. Я сам виноват, что не сказал тебе всего этого раньше. Что не сказал как мне больно просыпаться одному. Как я хочу, чтобы весь мир знал, что ты - мой. 

\- Деян... - он не знает, что сказать. Признание альфы вышибло из него дух.

\- Я знаю, как сильно ты любишь дочь и как боишься разочаровать отца. Поэтому я никогда не попрошу, чтобы ты ушел из семьи, но я не позволю тебе сомневаться в том, что для меня ты единственный. И я не отпущу тебя только потому, что ты что-то там себе возомнил.

Он не выдерживает и обнимает Деяна, утыкаясь тому в шею, вздыхая знакомый, родной запах альфы.  
  
Он верит.

***

_\- Ты - мой величайший позор!_

_\- Еще недавно ты гордился мной._

_\- Это было до того как ты развелся со своей женой, чтобы стать подстилкой какого-то неверного._

_\- Прости, отец, но это моя жизнь._

***

Он никогда не думал, что свобода так окрыляет. А может его окрыляет любовь. 

Маги собирается снова выйти замуж. Во время её медового месяца Мекка будет жить с ними и Деян разве что не носится по дому наперегонки с Будимиром от предвкушения. 

Для всего мира они все еще просто друзья, но когда Деян созреет, когда он сам решится, они сделают то что казалось ему абсолютным безумием еще три года назад. 

Альфа и бета. Восток и запад. 

Это будет непросто, но он больше не позволит своему страху и чужим предубеждениям управлять своей жизнью.


End file.
